Auctioning For Love
by Yozora no Kotori
Summary: When Sakura and Syaoran's relationship was having trouble getting off the ground, Tomoyo hatches a plan to move it along. Who will buy love in this season of blooming cherry blossoms?
1. Going Once

_**Hellos Everyone! This is my third story posting, and I'm excited to see how this goes. The idea came to me when my auctioned herself off for a Homecoming date at school, and instantly I thought of a "what if" for SxS! So here is the first chapter, hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>Part I<p>

The halls of Tomoeda High School were humming with every student in attendance that day talking with excitement. Spring Festival was 2-weeks away and during each class' free period to the school festival. One class has settled on 'Cosplay café,' while another class is plotting and saling flowers. One of the second year classes decided to have a booth for people to try on yukatas and take photos in them, that one got other students really excited to get the party of going.

One of the senior classes, 3-1 has claimed the role of performing the yearly play, choosing Romeo & Juliet weeks ago. It wouldn't be the season of love without the poster of love play by Shakespear. Class 3-2, was all too happy that the other class took that responsibly off the table, they have performed similar plays so often in their childhood. Inside of classroom 3-2, the class president was standing in front of the chalkboard waiting to write something under the word "_IDEAS_."

"Any ideas even if they seem stupid," she begged.

They had been silent for over 5 minutes, every face heavy with deep thought. It was their last year and so their last Spring Festival. The first to suggest something was Kamari-san, "how bout a Karaoke booth?" The whole class moaned in unison, "we did that freshman year."

"Well we have to come up with something," the president reminds the class, "before the end of this period."

In the back of the room to the left, next to the window, a girl with auburn colored hair at should length was tapped on her right arm. She turns around to the tapper, facing a girl her same age with waist long black hair; they smile at each other before speaking. "What would you want to do, Sakura-chan?" The girl with black hair asks her neighbor. Sakura looks at her with confusion in her shinning emerald gren eyes, "heoh?"

"What event would you like to do for the festival?" She tried asking again.

Still Sakura doesn't know what her best friend is referring to.

"She wasn't paying attention Tomoyo-san," the boy behind Sakura explains to the girl with black hair, she sighs, "on Sakura-chan."

Sakura looks behind her and next to her trying to get information on what she missed. It was the boy behind her that gave her on answer, his messy uncombed hair moving ever so slightly as he talks to her. "We're supposed to be coming up with ideas for the Spring Festival," he explains.

"Oh," she says simply, to tell the truth, she barely paid attention to his words and more focus was given to his lips that said the words. She remembered her first encounter with those lips this past summer. Sakura slips out of her day dream when Tomoyo tried her question again, "so what do you want to do?"

"Kiss…" Sakura says dreamily without thinking.

"What!" Tomoyo shrieks

One of the boy's eyebrows rose at Sakura's words, "um…ahh…," she searches her mind for a way to save herself from her slip up.

"Did you have an idea, Sakura-chan," the president asks looking for any idea to put on the board. "Um, actually maybe," an idea pops in her head as her savior for further embarrassment, "a kissing booth!"

The classmates around her go into an uproar, the president quickly puts it on the board, satisfied. The girls were all giddy at the chance to kiss a cute boy and the boys thought in-depth about the great opportunity this proposed to them, "that's a great idea!" The president tried to gain control while trying to hash out the details, "so how would we go about it?"

A girl stands up and shouts, "Our hottest guy," then a boy stood up and countered, "Our cutest girl!"

And all at once the entire class turns and looks at the two figures in the back left corner of the room.

"Heoh!" Sakura covers her red face and puts it on the desk, while the boy slides down in his chair til all they saw was his brown messy haired top. Without asking for their conformation the president puts their names on the board –

Kinomoto Sakura

Li Syaoran

Class 3-2 began working out the details that would definitely gain points as "best venue" of the festival. Tomoyo looks over and tries to raise Sakura's head from the table. "It WAS your idea, Sakura-chan. Aren't you excited that we all agreed to do it so easily?"

"It's …uh…it's not exactly…," Sakura trails off in her explanation and nervously glances back at the boy who hasn't full emerged from his hiding spot. When Sakura was entranced by those lips only minutes ago, her mind was off in the memory of mid summer break.

X X

She was standing in her favorite park that held several special memories of her childhood. Lazily, she waits on the swing set glancing at every side of the park. Just an hour ago Tomoyo had called her to tell her of a surprise she was cooking up and couldn't wait to give. The park was the location they agreed on and so Sakura waited oh so patiently to see Tomoyo's limo pull up. Looking about the park reminded her of each encounter with the young boy, Syaoran-kun and the adventures they took together. Their exchange of feelings, the tears she, the hearts broken and the news Sakura received of the boy leaving for his homeland, gone from her for several years. The person she believed to be her "most important" was going to be unreachable. It had been so many years since that day and Sakura was entering her senior year in High School. Her only means of contact with her distant lover was by letters.

They would send and receive each other's letters at least 6 times a month, but lately Sakura hasn't heard from him. Her last letter when unanswered and it had been weeks since she heard from him. The last notice she sent him was filled with her excitement to finally find a summer job working at a new coffee shop, just streets away from the school. Tomoyo's mom got her the job and Sakura couldn't wait to begin, it was her first ever job. Sadly, there was no letter in response. Tomoyo's gift/surprise, whatever it is, would be just the right pick-me-up needed to forget about the lack of a letter in the Kinomoto mailbox.

Sakura looks towards the south entrance again, then the north and that's when she spotted a dark figure appoarching. "Tomoyo-chan must have walked," she figures, until she noticed the silhouette grew taller and thicker as it came closer. Sakura squinted trying to get a glimpse at the person, "who is that?" She asks aloud. It's a guy that much Sakura could assume at this distance. He had long strides and squared strong shoulders with brown hair that almost looked chestnut gold in the late evening sun. The shadow case on his face kept him a secret until he was close enough to be heard. A voice spoke so new, she swore she never heard it before, but the three notes used to cast her name was laced with a familiar tone. "Hi…Sakura." The guy stops just a little ways from the swing, seeming scared to approach any closer.

"Hoeh?" was the only response given as Sakura tried to remember why his voice was a stranger, yet an old friend to her ears. At the sound of Sakura's confusion, he smiles and takes the necessary steps to been seen by her.

*gasp* "Sya…Syaoran-kun…is it?...really?" Sakura's swing comes to a slow stop before she tries taking a step to the image in front of her. She was almost certain she had fallen asleep on the swing set and this was all a dream. Why not? She has dreamed of his return, each dream feeling realer than the other, why should this be any different?

It felt real.

She reaches out her hand, aiming to poke his chest, test for realism. And before her hand could reach, another hand appears and grasps hers. Sakura jumps at the sudden touch of something she thought was a figment of her imagination. "I'm real," he says placing her hand flat over his heart (and chiseled chest that was hard to ignore under the touch of her hand).

The two sat on the swings talking for hours, catching up in areas not expressed through written messages. The sun began to set as they took note of the time. He was finally back and neither wanted to part, not now that they are together again. "My brother will be looking for me soon," Sakura notes with sadness in her eyes. Syaoran just came back today and she wanted every minute with him, but knew she couldn't have it.

To ease the sadness in her eyes, Syaoran tried, "so can I see you again, tomorrow?"

"I have my first day of work," she sighs.

"What about after?"

Another sigh, "I have prep school for college exams."

"Oh, how about the next day?"

"Same schedule." Sakura had made her schedule repetitious, thinking her summer would be relatively uneventful, mistake. "What about Monday, I don't have Monday night classes," Sakura suggested with hope.

"I have to begin working on the Japan branch of the Li Corporation on Monday. It will probably be a full day kind of thing. Actually, a full day every day thing. This weekend is my only scheduled time of leisure as far as I know," both of them sigh.

Reunited without a proper reunion, the two felt defeated.

Syaoran stands from his swing, while Sakura kept her head down looking at her feet sway in the motion. "Sakura." The force behind his voice made her look up. He was standing in front of her swing with a stern look on his face. Syaoran reached both arms out catching the sides of her swing in a firm grasp. The sudden stop in momentum joggled Sakura in her seat, "Sakura," he says again except this time a bit softer. "Ye…," she takes a gulp, "ye…yes, Syaoran-kun?" The closeness of his body to hers threw her off and made her nervous for what he may say.

"Sakura, it seems as if we may not see each other again for a while. I asked Daidouji-san to arrange our meeting today and doing that again looks impossible right now. But there is something I have to do. Forgive me for not doing this right, but I regretted leaving it un-done when I first left for China. I do not wish to have another "what if" over my head." He was talking fast and Sakura struggled to keep up, "so what is it?"

Syaoran leaned in closer; bringing the swing closer to him and his face closer to hers. "I wish I did this sooner," Syaoran spoke to a red face Sakura. He closed the distance between their faces, whispering, "I love you," just before their lips meet together. It was the sweetest of kisses either has had. It wasn't the first kiss for either person, but it was wonderful enough to make them forget who, when and How their first had actually happened.

X X

Back in the classroom, Sakura's eyes are still locked on Syaoran's lips. Even after returning to school for their last year, the two have yet to re-enact a kiss or even establish a stronger relationship. Tomoyo knew how much it hurt her best friend to be at a getting-no-where level with Syaoran and she knew that the longing she sees in his eyes gets stronger every day.

Noticing the nervous shifting glances between the two in class, Tomoyo just wished they would make a move already. If only there was a way to push them along in some way, and then an ingenious plan formed in her mind and what perfect timing than to put the plan in action during the "season of love." She raises her hand, knowing her voice won't carry over the sound of her talkative classmates.

"Yes, Daidouji-san?" You have something to add to the "kiss-Kiss Fall In Love" Booth idea (the students just came up with a title)."

"Actually, I have to point out that they never agreed to participate. Sakura and Li-kun, I mean. Besides, by the look of their reaction it doesn't appear as if they want to do it," the class came to a hush as realization sets in. The president not happy by the idea of starting over from scratch, began to rub her temples in a circle motion. "I do, however, have a different suggestion, just as good." The president perked up. "We could have an auction!" The students looked confused and unimpressed by the new idea. Sakura looks up at her friend who stood with every eye on her. "Um, Ms. Daidouji-san, I don't think…"

"An auction, to bid for a date to the spring formal at the end of the festival," Tomoyo finished. The class continued to look at her as the proposition settled in. All at once the room was set a fire by a new brilliant idea.

"Whoever would want to participate with in the class can sign-up to be auctioned, so there is free will," the president acclaimed gleefully. She had high hopes that this was 'it' the idea that would work and get approved. Tomoyo sits back in her chair smiling suspiciously at her friend to her left. "What made you come up with that," Sakura inquired.

"Oh, nothing really, hohohoho," Tomoyo laughs in her creepy way as she turns back towards the front of the room.

Sakura looks back at Syaoran, but he only shrugs and stares back at her. Each time they exchanged looks for more than 5 seconds the two get stuck. Stuck in the trance of each others' longing eyes. They both saw images of the kiss given months ago, only viewed from different angles.

"So who wants to sign up?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's the end of Chapter one, please RxR! Tell me what you think =}<strong>_


	2. Going Twice

**Yo!**

**Sorry that it took me for ever to post Chapter two!  
><strong>**Reasons why: (1) finals, (2) work, (3) carmel macchiotoe spilled on my keyboard  
><strong>**Its been a busy month, but rest assure I am almost finish chapter three, which will hopefully be more interesting.  
><strong>**Please forgive that this chapter is simply a filler **

**Enjoy ^.-**

* * *

><p>Part II<p>

The day was finally over, and Sakura sat through most of it red-faced, quiet and slouched hidden in her seat. Standing in front of her shoe locker, Sakura sighs for the hundredth time today. After securing the laces on her shoe, she looks over to her right to find Syaoran placing his slippers back into the locker. He looks over and their eyes meet, causing both to smile. They fall into their usual routine of walking each other to the front gate. Each step they take is slowed in order to prolong their 2-mintue interlude. "Well today was interesting," that was the only word Syaoran could come up with to describe his surprise, excitement, embarrassment and every other emotion he experienced in that classroom. "Um hmm."

They are half way to the gate and both can see the Li company car ready to take Syaoran away to his ever consuming job. And their steps simultaneously grow shorter. The two minute walk to the gate is their two minutes of personal happiness. They get to spend those moments, simply together not having to entertain other classmates and friends, like during lunch.

"So,…are you going to sign up for the uh…auction?" Sakura hesitantly asks.

Syaoran stumbles in his slow pace, thrown by the question, "Um, well…I wasn't…are yo-…well –"

"Li-sama, please hurray. We have a busy schedule today," Syaoran's personal assistant encouraged him towards the waiting car.

Syaoran's face became stern and angry, while Sakura's only showed sadness. She longed for more time with him. His face softens as he looks down at Sakura's unfulfilled disappointment, "I…ah…I might not have time to participate in the festival," he comes to the realization. He reaches down to grab Sakura's hand, in a vesture of apologizing and repentance he softly squeezes her hand, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

Syaoran releases her hand, and climbs into the car. Their two minutes ended as the door closed him in and the car pulls off. Sakura is left stand at the gate holding on to her hand that still held the sense of his warmth on it. She sighs again and leans on the wall of the gate.

Back by the shoe locker Tomoyo watches her best friend and Syaron part from one another. Each time Sakura's sadness seemed to grow stronger and Tomoyo wanted to change that. It was time to put her plan into action, and before picking Sakura up at the front entrance, Tomoyo headed towards the bulletin board next to the Teachers' office.

"So, when are you guys going to make things official?" Tomoyo pries.

"What things?" Sakura asks her with a confused look on her face.

Something, Anything!" Tomoyo was overly energetic for Sakura's sad mood, but she attempted to humor her.

"Tomoyo he is too busy for "official," she sighs, "I just have to be patient…and so do YOU!"

The pair share a short laugh as Tomoyo shrugs her shoulders in defeat. On their way home Sakura was hoping her cousin would drop it, she wanted her relationship to progress with Syaoran just as bad as Tomoyo did,…more actual, but she didn't want to pester him.

He has so much on his plate already without her having to add the stress of a possible, Sakura gulps "girlfriend."

Sakura's never been on a date, how would she even go about asking for one from the guy she loves. Tomoyo notices the blush across Sakura's face while she grew quiet in her train of thought. "Hohoho," Tomoyo's laugh snapped Sakura from her daydream of a date with Syaoran walking along the small bridge in the park.

"What are you laughing at," Sakura asks with fear in her voice, she thoroughly believed that no good came after she let out that laugh.

"Oh, nothing," Tomoyo gives a wide smile, "I think you should ask Yukito about what to do. He helped you realize you love Li-kun more than him maybe he can help you take the next step."

Sakura takes in the idea and considers this isn't a part of one of Tomoyo's master plans, but actually a good idea. "Yeah, yeah okay, but can you help me at home this afternoon?" Tomoyo's smile played smartfully on her face, "of course my dear." They join hands, the way they did in elementary school and walked to the Kinomoto resident together.

In the Kinomoto kitchen the two teenagers were dressed in matching aprons. Tomoyo wore Fujitaka's apron because she was taller, it fit her better than the apron meant for the 5'1" Sakura. She wore her childhood apron.

"So what are we making?"

"All of Yukito-kun's favorites."

"Oh, so we have a lot of work to do."

They rolled up their sleeves and got to work, both assigned two desserts and one dish. Everything was made in portions of fives, for Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero.

After college, Touya moved out and got an apartment in downtown Tomoeda, with Yukito. When they were half way through the preparations, Sakura used the house phone to dial Touya's number.

"Hello," a deep voice came across the line.

"Hey onii-chan."

Touya's voice became condescending as Sakura could just picture that stupid smirk on his face.

"Hmph," Sakura blows out air and starts talking through puffed up cheeks, "would you and Yukito-kun liked to come over for dinner. I would like to talk to him."  
>"About what?"<br>"None of your business!" Sakura shouted at her brother.  
>"Grgh, then ask him yourself…" the line goes silent<br>"Hoeh…?" Sakura knew she only loved Yukito as a brother, but she still got nervous around him.  
>"Hello," a softer voice than before called killing the previous silence.<br>"H…hi, Yukito-kun."  
>"Oh, hi Sakura-chan. What do you need?"<br>"Well I was wondering if I could ask for your advice?"  
>"Of course, what's going on?"<br>"Actually, I was hoping you could come over to the house, I made (with Tomoyo-chan's help) all your favorites," Sakura offered.

"…" Yukito paused and Sakura heard whispers exchanged, "sure Sakura-chan. Touya and I will be over in 20 minutes."

Sakura jumped in excitement. She hadn't seen her brother(s) in months. She even admitted missing Touya to her father, before he left on an archeology trip.

"Thank you so much," she exclaimed and hung up the phone before listening to a response.

*Ding*

*Dong*

The table was set for four, food covering every inch of family dinner table. Kero requested his portion be brought to the room, became he was in the middle of a high score record, promising he'll come down to say hello to Yue and Yukito later.

"Coming!" Sakura shouts to be heard through the wooden front door. She quickly takes off and hangs up her apron before bounding to her guest.

*Clank*

She unlocks and reaches out to pull the two towering grown men inside the house in one swift move. The two fall unexpected into the girls arms and she embraces them into a small-armed group hug.

"Hi, Sakura. I missed you," Yukito muffles through the hug while Touya only squeezes out, "uughha. Let me go! Kaijuu!"

"Stop calling me that!" Sakura demands as she releases them, "I missed you too Yukito-kun!"

"Hmph," it came from Touya.

"I…kind of…maybe missed you too, Oniiiii-chan," Sakura sticks out her tongue then retreats to the kitchen. Touya and Yukito remove their shoes as they enter the house. "So, where's the stuffed toy?" Touya wondered aloud. As if to response to the question, a large crash comes from the TV up stairs, followed by angry shouts from Kero.

"Video games."

"Whoa, you ladies went all out," Yukito comments as he eyes the delicious table, a small drop of drool forms at the corner of his mouth. His stomach leads him to his seat at the table signaling to everyone else it's time to eat and Yukito may or may not wait for everyone else to begin. The four found their chairs and began to dig in.

"Itadakimasu"  
>"So ladies, it should be about time for a festival. What is the theme this year," Yukito inquires through chews.<p>

Tomoyo took the liberty to speak up and answer, "Yes it is. Our class is doing an auction!"

"Oh, really! That seems original."  
>"Thank you, I am really excited to get underway," Tomoyo giggled.<p>

Sakura looks at her, worried by her excitement.

"What are you auction off; pictures, tutoring, clothes?" Yukiot tick off suggestions.

"Dates." Tomoyo said simply.

*choke* Touya had a hard time swallowing.

"Realllly, well that's definitely unique. You guys should have fun with that. It will most certainly be a Festival to remember."

"Hohohoh, it sure will."

Sakura and Touya both shivered.  
>There was idle chat for the rest of the meal, the teenage girls updating the young men on the day-to-day activites and drama of High School life. Yukito showed genuine interest as Touya seemed too interested in the corners of the room. Every plate, except one, had reminisces of a meal, Yukito wiped his clean.<p>

"Ahh, you ladies spoiled me today! We don't eat nearly as good at home."  
>"Hmph."<p>

"Well, how about we move to the living room for tea," Tomoyo suggests.  
>"That sounds great!"<br>Touya begins to stand and strecths as he walks to the living room. He knew this was the time Sakura wanted to talk with Yukito so he conceded.

"I'll help prepare the tea," Yuki offered and Tomoyo began to clean the table off.

In the kitchen Yukito was collecting the silverware needed for tea, while Sakura start prepare the water.  
>"So are you participating in the auction, Sakura-chan?"<br>"Uh, no. I am only working behind the stage."  
>"Oh, why not?"<br>"I don't want my first date ever to be with a stranger who 'buys' me for charity, some how that doesn't seem all too romantic."  
>Sakura stares into the slowly heating water.<br>"What if it's a person you really want to go on a date with," Yukito knew Syaoran was back in town from all of Touya's angry mopping about the place, and he knew her feelings for him.  
>"Not going to happen, the one person I would want won't be there."<br>"I see," Yuki watches Sakura move automatically around the kitchen.  
>"Well, why don't you ask the person yourself?"<p>

"Hoeh? I can do that!"  
>"And why not?"<br>"Because, its embarrassing," her face quickly turned red.  
>"How do you expect things to change if you don't make it happen, Sakura? You'll end up forever waiting on something to happen."<br>"Oh….," Sakura thought about the outcome of putting herself out there, "what if I get rejected?"  
>"Then the person is an idot and not worth more of your time or love," Yukito expreseed strongly, "but don't let fear keep you from doing it, remember everything will be all right."<br>"Everything will be all right," Sakura repeated and she was filled with courage and strength, at that time the tea was ready.

Everything was collected and organized on the table thanks to Tomoyo.  
>Yuki carried the tray and reunited with Touya in the living room.<p>

Sakura felt relieved and confident after the men left that evening. The two girls were doing dished when Tomoyo burst, "soooo, what did he say?"  
>"Well…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>  
><strong>I promise I will get things started in the next chapter!<strong>

**Ja Ne .**


End file.
